Just Another Random Woman?
by MeowMomo
Summary: AU based off of the line in 2x22 Food To Die For "I've fallen in love with random women on the subway before." Rated T for safety. For Kaylaaa (@Kaylaaa19 ) on Twitter.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Random Woman?**

**Summary: I got the inspiration for this story a couple of nights ago when I was watching Castle re-runs on TNT and 2x22 "Food to Die For" was on and Castle had said, "I've fallen in love with random women on the subway before." So I thought I would write and AU about it. The way I imagine this is around the spring or fall of maybe 2002 or 2003. I know this has kind of been done before but I thought I would try it for myself.**

* * *

Richard Castle always appreciated his rides home on the subway. It gave him the ability to people watch while still traveling home. Rick liked to notice people, the little things about them, and sometimes he even made up ridiculous stories for them too. Like with the woman that was sitting across the isle from him now; she may have been an older woman, probably with a few grandchildren, but after she gets home at night she goes through her secret door so she can check to make sure none of her kidnapped victims have escaped.

Rick laughed at himself and continued down the line of people, observing them before he made up a wild tale, giving each of them a background story and names, that is until he got to the girl at the farthest end of the subway car. As soon as he saw her he had immediately stopped. She looked to be about 22 or so, she was beautiful. Of course all women are beautiful, but she- she was different, sitting there in sweat pants while reading a book.

Rick looked to see if he couldn't find the title of the book. _Oh!_ It was one of his, and an older one at that. It looked fairly worn, as well. Well, now he had to know... He just didn't know how to start a conversation with her.

Rick continued to stare at the woman. He found it very difficult to look away and after a bit he realized he had done this before. He was falling in love with another random woman on subway!

_Oh, lord. Not again_, Rick thought to himself. But this time it was different; something about the situation felt different.

At the next stop on the subway line most everyone but himself and the woman got out of the car. Rick looked away from the woman for a moment to see what stop it was. At this moment however he didn't care about going home himself; he wanted to see where _she_ was going. As the train took off again, he looked back toward the woman, who was now looking at him with one raised eyebrow. Rick quickly looked away before he heard her speak up.

"Look, I know you've been staring at me for a while now. Do you have something to say to me, or not?"

Rick looked back to her with wide eyes before he began to stutter an answer out to her, "Yo-y-you're reading my book..."

"That's it? Hmm." She replied before turning back to her book with a small amused smile on her face.

As the train began to slow, she marked her place in her book and began to stand.

"Well, this is me..." She said as she looked over to him.

Before she was all the way off of the train, Rick called out, "Wait! I don't even know your name!"

"It's Kate!" She called back just as the doors closed.

Rick sat back in his seat with a smile on his face as the train began to move again.

Kate...

* * *

A little less than a week later, Rick was back on the same subway line and almost the same car as a few days earlier, doing the thing he did the best; make up stories. He began to cycle his way through the car and before he even got five people in, he saw her. The same woman that he saw a few days ago; Kate. Rick looked at her for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Should he go over and talk to her?

Without deciding anything, Rick called out to her, "Kate?" Rick mentally slapped himself at that.

Having heard her name, Kate looked up in his general direction. As soon as she saw him her eyes widened and she continued to look at him until the train started to slow. When the train stopped, Kate stood and walked against the crowd toward him to sit next to him.

When the train started forward again she looked to him, "Are you stalking me?" She asked him furiously

Rick's eyes widened dramatically, "What! No!"

Truth was that he had ridden this same subway line everyday since he had met her, in hopes of seeing her again and maybe asking her to dinner or something. At his answer Kate started to glare at him.

"Look, this is my subway line too, Kate." Rick easily lied.

Kate nodded and looked away from him, "Sorry I accused you of stalking me." she told him slowly and quietly

"You're fine..."

There were a few awkward moments of silence before Rick spoke again, "So, umm, I was wondering..."

Kate looked back to him with an almost hopeful look on her face, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to, uhh, maybe go to dinner with me on Friday?" He asked her as if he was expecting a 'no'.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner. I mean it doesn't have to be anything fancy, if you don't want it to be. It could be just...dinner."

"No. It can be fancy if you want it to be."

"So, that's a yes?"

Kate nods.

"Okay, so we're going somewhere fancy then." Rick told her as the train began to slow.

Kate, realizing that it was her stop, grabs the pen out of Rick's shirt pocket, then grabs his hand and begins to quickly write something on his hand.

As Kate stood, she placed the pen back in his pocket, "Pick me up at seven, okay." she told him, before she smiled and ran off of the train.

As the train began to start again, Rick looked down at his hand to see that Kate had written her address down. Pulling out his small notepad that he always carried, Rick wrote her address inside, placed the pad back in his pocket and leaned back in his seat, smiling about what had just happened.

_She said yes!_

* * *

**_To be continued?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Another Random Woman?**

* * *

Kate went home from the subway station that night almost nervous from her most recent encounter with Richard Castle. Richard Castle the author to be exact, and her favorite one at that...not that she would ever tell him. To be perfectly honest, the whole reason Kate was nervous was because she new she didn't want to be another one of Rick Castle's conquests. She had seen him and all of his bimbos in the paper...she knew she wasn't going to be _that_. They hadn't even been out on a date yet and Kate new she wanted this to last for more than just this one date.

Oh, my gosh! She is going on a date with him! On Friday! Oh, no! She needs to find a dress! The date is only two days away. How is she even supposed to begin to find a dress?

As Kate was walking along the streets, on her way home, she bumped into several people, being as distracted by her thoughts as she was. When Kate finally got home to her apartment she immediately threw her stuff on the couch and ran into her bedroom, towards her closet. For the next half hour or so, Kate had just about pulled out all of her remotely nice dresses, but she new for a fact that none of them would do for her date. It was time to call Lanie. Lanie being her friend who also worked down at the same police precinct she did. They had only met a couple of months ago, but they had become fast friends.

As Kate dialed her friend, she stared intently at her closet as if hoping a better dress would just fly out.

"Hello?" Lanie answered after a couple of rings.

"Lanie?"

"Oh, hey girl. What's up?"

"Lanie...you remember when I told you about that guy I met on the subway a few days ago?"

"You mean Richard Castle?" Kate could hear the smirk in Lanie's reply.

"Yeah. Richard Castle..."

"Yeah... And what about him?" Lanie asked, trying to be patient with Kate.

"Well...you see...I saw him again today on the subway..."

"Yes? And? Come on, girl! Get on with it!"

"Well, he asked me out on a date, Lanie, and we're supposed to be going somewhere really nice." Kate practically whined to her friend.

"What's wrong with that? It sounds really great, if you ask me."

"It is Lanie, but I really need help finding a dress..."

"Is this your way of asking me to go dress shopping with you tomorrow? Because I accept! Man, have I been waiting for you to get a date since we first met! You're off of work tomorrow, right?"

"Uh...yeah..." she told her, confused by the sudden excitement in Lanie's voice.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow morning! I'll bring breakfast and then we'll go out!" Lanie exclaimed before she hung up.

"Okay..." Kate tried to respond, but the line was already dead.

* * *

The next day, around one o'clock, the two woman re-entered Kate's apartment after about 4 hours of walking around the city and going into various dress shops and boutiques. After all the dresses they went through, Kate couldn't believe they didn't even find one dress that they both agreed on or even liked. In fact half of the dresses she tried on she didn't even like. As soon as both ladies were in the apartment they threw their stuff onto the floor and slumped down on the couch.

"I can't believe we didn't find a dress..." Kate muttered as her head fell into her hands.

"Yeah, neither can I. Uhg! I can't believe how stubborn you are! All of those dresses were wonderful and you didn't like a single one!"

"No! Lanie, I know! I know... Of course they were gorgeous. They just didn't seem right." Kate replied looking to the woman.

As Kate put her head back into her hands, there was a knock on the door.

"Lanie, can you get that please?"

"Sure thing."

Kate sits there on the couch and listens as Lanie goes across the room and opens the door. She hears a man's voice then the door closing and Lanie shuffling back over the couch.

"It was a delivery." Lanie tells her.

At the comment Kate looks up, confounded, "I didn't order anything."

"Well then... We shall see what it is."

Lanie sets the rather large box down on the floor and opens it up to find a card and another item wrapped in tissue paper under it. Lanie hands Kate the card and looks to her, silently telling her to read it out loud.

_"In case you couldn't find another..."_

"Who's it from?" Lanie asks her.

Kate looks toward the bottom of the card before she replies, "It just says _RC_."

"I wonder who that is?"

After a few moments of looking at the card, Kate is hit with a realization, "It's from _him_."

Lanie looks up to Kate then back down to the card, almost in awe at what was happening. After a few moments of waiting, Kate practically yells at Lanie to open the rest of the package to see what was in the tissue paper. Both women gasped at the contents of it.

"Oh my god." Kate says slowly.

"Oh! I know! It's gorgeous, Kate!" Lanie squeals as she pulls a beautiful purple dress from its wrappings. "You have to go try it on!"

Kate stares dumbfounded at the dress for a second or two before she slowly and carefully takes the dress to her bedroom to try it on.

A few minutes later Kate slowly walks back to her living room, again dumbfounded by the dress, but mostly how it fit her so well and, not to seem egotistical or anything, how gorgeous she felt and looked in the dress. As she entered the living room she could see Lanie's eyebrows practically shoot up to her hairline.

"Girl..." Lanie remarked as Kate came to stand in front of her.

"I know..." Kate said almost happily.

"Kate...you are going to blow that man's socks off."

"You think so?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh, I know so." Lanie grinned back.

* * *

**_good? bad? what did you think? you can be honest with me, because I know that I wasn't impressed with this chapter._**

**_to be continued?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Another Random Woman?**

* * *

_yay! A longer chapter! I hope this pleases you. :)_

_still dedicated to Kayla _

* * *

_Friday evening, 6:30 _

In the middle of trying to find the make-up she wanted to wear to her date that night, there was a knock at the door. Kate, who was startled and prayed that Rick wasn't early, ran to her door and peaked through the peep hole before opening the door. It was Lanie, who just stared at Kate after she opened door instead of barging into the apartment.

"Kate!" Lanie practically screamed at her, "Girl, it is six-thirty, and you still aren't wearing make-up?"

"Lanie!" Kate exclaimed as she dragged her friend into her apartment and toward the bathroom, "I need serious help here! He's supposed to be here in half an hour and I haven't even pulled the dress box out yet!"

"Well, I'll say." Lanie retorted when they entered the bathroom, "Here. You stay in here and figure out the make-up. I'll run into your bedroom and open the dress box up, then I'll come back in here and help with the make-up."

"Ooh! Thank you, Lanie!"

"No problem."

While Lanie was in the other room and she was taking her make-up bag out from under her sink, Kate couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have a friend like Lanie. Kate new after tonight she would be eternally grateful to the woman.

A few moments later, while Kate was applying her foundation, Lanie came back into the bathroom.

"What shoes were you gonna wear?" Lanie asked her.

Kate paused for a moment, staring at Lanie through the mirror, wide-eyed.

"I didn't pick out any shoes did I?"

Lanie shook her head, "No, but don't worry, " she immediately said trying to calm Kate down a bit, "I'll go pick out a few pairs I think will go best with the dress and you can choose the one's you like when you put on the dress."

Kate nodded, "Thanks Lanie."

Kate tried to calm herself as she continued to apply her foundation, it really hadn't been a good day at work, so she really didn't need any added stress, no matter how small the situation was.

_25 minutes later..._

"Lanie. Just tell me which pair of shoes I should wear." Kate told her friend as she zipped up the side zipper on her dress.

"Well, I'll tell you my favorite pair, but I'm not goin-"

Lanie was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kate quickly looked to the clock next to her mirror to see that it was seven o'clock exactly.

"That will be him, Lanie. Can you go let him in?"

"Sure. And Kate?" Kate looked towards Lanie, "My favorite pair is the beige." Lanie smiled before walking out of the room.

* * *

As Richard Castle stood in the hallway outside Kate's apartment, holding flowers in one hand, he was both nervous and excited. He was more nervous because he knew this date wouldn't be like his other dates. He knew Kate wouldn't be another conquest, he didn't want her to be, and because of that he really wanted this date to go well. Rick was also excited because he was hoping, a lot, in fact, that Kate would be wearing the dress he had bought for her. He knew when he had bought it that she would look beautiful in it.

Rick had gotten so caught up in his thoughts that he startled when the door opened, and was even more surprised to look down to a shorter woman who was most definitely not Kate. Before Rick tried to speak, the two stood there for a second or two just staring at each other.

"Am...I at the right apartment?" He asks, to himself more than to the woman, while looking at the door to make sure he had knocked on the right door.

The woman stared at him for a moment, looking at him as if she was assessing or judging him, "Yes, you're at the right apartment." She responded slowly.

"So...are you Kate's...roommate?" he asked, confused.

"No." answered quickly.

"Okay, so...you're...?"

"Lanie. I'm Kate's best friend."

"Ah. I'm Rick-"

"-Castle, yes I know." Lanie finished for him. "So, Kate will be out in a minute. You can come in. Oh, here. Let me take those flowers." Lanie told him as she lead him inside the apartment and grabbed the flowers from his hands.

"I'm gonna put these in a vase, you can sit on the couch over there," Lanie gestured toward the couch, "or you can come with me."

Not wanting to awkwardly wait on the couch, Rick chose to follow Lanie over to the small kitchen, not knowing the questions the woman was about to ask him.

"You know...I like how you assumed Kate wouldn't have a dress for tonight." Lanie inquired, trying to make him squirm.

At the inquiry, Ricks eyes went wide, "Well...I...I...um..." Rick stuttered not knowing how to respond. However, as Rick developed the ability to speak properly, again, and came up with a response, a voice interrupted him, "Lanie, quit torturing the guy."

Rick immediately turned toward the voice and his mouth formed a small 'o' and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"He brought you flowers, Kate." Lanie stated.

"Oh, aren't you sweet?" Kate smiled at him as she walked over to the counter to look at the flowers.

When Castle finally got his voice back he looked at Kate, "Wow...Kate... You look... Wow..."

Kate smiled at him and blushed slightly before speaking again, "So, are we gonna go?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Rick quickly walked over to her and held out his elbow, an offering to her that she took.

As the two walked out of the apartment, they didn't give Lanie a second look, they were to caught up in each other, even if it was just the first date. Downstairs, outside of the apartment building, a town car waited for them both, something Kate didn't have a second thought commenting on.

"Only a town car? I have expected you to bring a limo." She laughed.

"Why?" Rick asked quickly, "Would you have preferred a limo?" They had now stopped walking and were only standing in the middle of the sidewalk, facing each other.

"No. No, I wouldn't have." Kate responded as she took in his form. The man seemed nervous and she could only wonder why.

"Okay, then." Rick said before be began to lead her to the car once more.

Once in the car, when they were both comfortable and the vehicle was moving, Kate began to speak, "So, what are our plans for this evening?"

"Well, I thought we would more obviously go to dinner. Then, since the restaurant isn't actually that far from your building, I could walk you back to your apartment."

"Hmm, that sounds nice, Rick."

The rest of the car ride they both sat in comfortable silence and waited for the car to pull up to the restaurant. As the pulled up to the curb next to the restaurant's entrance, Rick hurriedly got out of the car to come around to Kate's side to open the door for her. After Kate stepped out of the car and walked towards the doors of the Restaurant, the Gramercy Tavern, Kate observed, she whispered a small "Thank you." to Rick as she walked past him.

Entering the restaurant, Kate also observed how nice it was, and how much it would probably cost Rick for their dinner.

"Wow, Rick. This place is pretty nice..." She said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, they have better food here. Other places just have really small portions..." At that Kate laughs.

Walking up to the host's podium, Rick tells the man, "Rogers, for two." and the man says nothing as he leads them to a table.

Kate noticing him using the name Rodgers, makes her look up at Rick, "Rodgers?" she asks

"My mother's last name." He says quickly not wanting to elaborate on it

The two sit down at the table and are left in a comfortable silence for a minute or so before a waiter comes around, and asks what the would each like to drink with their meal and hands them menus as well. Still sitting in their comfortable silence the two wait for the waiter to come back with their drinks. Once the drinks are in place and they both have ordered, they both seem fit to start up conversation hoping this won't be another one of those awkward first dates.

"So... Kate. What do you do for a living?"

Kate looks at him for a moment, "Seriously? You're starting with that?"

"Yes! It's a good question. I mean, you already know what I do."

"You mean writing?"

"Hey, now. I make a lot of money doing that. But, seriously, Kate. What do you do?"

"I'm in training to be a homicide detective." Kate said slowly as this was where most of the men she dated got turned off.

"You're a cop? That's so cool." Rick told her sounding like a kid on Christmas

Kate laughed, relaxing a bit, "You sound like a five-year-old."

"Well, excuse you, but I am a very mature five-year old. Any particular reason you want to be a homicide detective?"

Kate's smile falters for a moment and she pauses a moment before she responds, "It's...kind of personal..."

"Oh! Well, oh. I'm sorry I brought it up, then." Rick told her, kind of mad at himself for bringing it up.

Kate notices his discomfort and quickly reaches across the table to squeeze his hand, "Hey, no. You're fine. It's just personal." Rick looks back to Kate and suddenly caught up in the baby blue of his eyes. A few moments later, Kate pulls her hand back and quickly tries to changes the subject, but before she can Rick is talking again.

"Wait, Kate. Kate...I don't even know your last name..."

Kate pauses for a moment, smiling, "Beckett. Katherine Beckett."

"Well, _Katherine_, what was it you were trying to ask me a moment ago?"

Enjoying the way her full first name sounded on his lips, Kate decides to reciprocate it to try and see if it has the same effect on him.

"Oh, I don't know, _Richard_. I was just wondering what you do in your free time."

Kate sees the man's eyes darken for a moment before he responds, "Oh, well, I kind of procrastinate a lot when I'm writing so I like to read, and hang around with my daughter."

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Yeah, well I like to keep her out of the media. Her name is Alexis, by the way. Would you like to see a picture?"

"Sure!" _Shit!_ Kate thought. She had never dated a man with a daughter before, let alone a man who had been married before. Taking the picture from Rick she sees a young red headed girl sitting on a swing at the playground, "Wow, she's adorable."

"Isn't she? She's nine, about to turn ten."

"Hmm." Kate responds handing the picture back to Rick who slips it into his wallet.

And the rest of the evening continues in much the same way, with laughing and jokes and learning a lot about each other, and if you were to ask either Rick or Kate they would both say that is was indeed, not an awkward first date. On the walk back to Kate's apartment, Rick so chivalrously offered to carry Kate's shoes when she took them off. They had been killing her feet even if they had been sitting for most of the night. The two walked together arm-in-arm in a silence, that like the rest of the evening was not at all awkward, both thinking about how well the evening had gone. As they approached Kate's building, both wished that the evening wouldn't end, but both also knew that the evening wouldn't end up with both of them in her bed.

Standing in front of her building, Kate and Rick stared at each other for a minute or two before Rick asked, "So, would you allow me to walk you up to your apartment or would you prefer me to leave you for the night here?"

Taking her shoes from Rick, Kate replies, "You wouldn't mind walking me up?"

"No, not at all."

Up on the 3rd floor, in front of Kate's apartment the two said their farewells.

"I really hope we can do this again some time." Rick told her.

Kate smiled at him, "Yeah, me too."

Rick pulls a card out of his jacket pocket and hands it to her, "Here's my number, anytime you wanna call."

Kate takes the card and before she can say thank you, Rick is leaning in, and she gasps as his lips brush across her cheek. As he pulls back she can here him whisper, "Thanks, Kate." before he walks off down the hallway and she is left standing there staring after him with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**_good? bad? please tell me what you thought. I really hope this was a good chapter for you. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors, I'll be working to get a beta soon. Thanks for reading!_**

**_PS - If you would like to see an example or two of what I thought Kate's dress would look like, you can find three different dresses linked on my profile page._**

**_to be continued?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Another Random Woman?**

* * *

_I hope you like this, not sure if it's that great..._

* * *

After Rick and Kate's first date, Rick called her the next evening and they began to discuss when they would be able to go out with each other again. Since Kate had quite an unpredictable schedule, the two agreed that they would try to do something like the previous night at least once a week. And that's what they did. The two had great dates with each other, and had some of the greatest fun they had ever had, even if they wouldn't admit it to each other. As the weekly dates passed, no real problems had occurred until about a month and a half after their first date.

Kate was seriously starting to get upset as she continued to sit on her couch and wait for Castle to come over for their date. Tonight they had decided they would have dinner at her place around 6, but that was over an hour ago. The man was seriously late, and he hadn't even bothered to call. Their dinner was far from cold and Kate had had enough. She was about to send a text off to him saying that if he was going to be this late and not call, he shouldn't even bother to come over, when her phone rang, his number popping up on the Caller ID.

"Rick, if you were going to be this late-"

"Kate," he interrupted her, "Kate, can you come pick me up." He asked with a worried tone of voice.

"Rick? Are you okay?" She asked, all her anger gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I need you to come pick me up."

"Okay, um, where are you?"

"Don't flip out, but I'm in the hospital."

"What! Rick, why are you in the hospital?!"

"You see, I told you not to flip out..."

"Rick... Tell me why you are in the hospital. Which one?"

"Presbyterian. I kind of fell down some stairs on the way over to your place, and then, believe it or not, I limped to the hospital."

You _limped_ to the hospital?" Kate asked as she grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out of her apartment.

"Well, I rode the subway there, but yeah, I limped to the hospital. Either way, Kate, I have a broken ankle, I'm sitting on a hospital bed, I just want to leave, and they won't let me go until I have someone here with me to take me home. I have no idea why, though."

"Why didn't you call your mother to come pick you up?"

"Well, she's watching Alexis right now, and I don't need either of them worrying about me. Can you please just come pick me up?" Kate could practically hear his pouting over the phone.

"I'm already on my way, Castle."

Kate was about to hang up when she heard Rick ask, "Castle?"

"Oh, sorry, it's a work...thing..."

"No... I like it. Thanks, Kate."

Kate smiled as she hung up the phone and began her subway ride toward the Presbyterian hospital.

As soon as Kate got the hospital, she walked straight up to the front desk and started to speak to the woman who was on the computer, "Excuse me, can you tell me where Richard Castle's room is? He has a broken ankle...came in probably an hour ago..."

The woman looked up at Kate, raised an eyebrow and then began typing something into her computer. Kate waited silently for a moment before she heard the woman say, "Room 14 on the third floor."

"Thank you." Kate replied politely before she walked off towards the nearest elevator.

After getting off of the elevator it only took Kate about a minute to find room 14 and Castle reclining on the bed with a cast around is ankle looking very impatient. As soon as she walked into the room Castle looked up at her and his face seemed to brighten.

"You never told me you were this clumsy when we first started dating." Kate tried to joke as she sat down in the nearest chair.

Rick smiled at her, "Yeah, well I knew I was clumsy, but I didn't know I was this clumsy."

"You mean clumsy enough to fall down the stairs and break an ankle?"

"Exactly."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Kate asked, "Where's your doctor so we can get you out of here?"

At that a man entered the room, "I'm right here."

Kate looked up at the doctor, a man who seemed to be about in his forties, "So, can he leave now."

The doctor looked at her, then took a bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Castle, "Those are your pain meds. Take them when you're feeling large amounts of pain in your ankle, but make sure you read the instructions on how often you should take them." he paused for a moment. "As soon as the nurse brings in your crutches, you may leave. Just go to the third floor nurse's station to fill out your discharge papers." And with that the doctor left.

Kate's eyebrows as she looked away from the door and towards Rick.

"I may have only met him an hour ago, but I know that he thinks I'm stupid."

Kate laughed. The two then set in silence for a few moments until a nurse came in holding a pair of crutches, handing them to Rick. Kate stood up and held one hand out to Castle, while holding one of the crutches with the other, effectively helping him get his bearings with the two things he would need to help him walk for a while. The nurse stayed long enough to be sure Castle was okay using the crutches before she left.

It only took about 5 minutes down at the nurses station to get everything sorted and before the two knew it they were out in front of the hospital on the curb deciding whether they would take the subway or a cab back to Castle's loft.

"You know, I think I would prefer it if I we took a cab, Castle." Kate told him, worried about walking down more stairs and the possibility of another disaster.

"Kate, come on. Just because I fell down the stairs once, doesn't mean it's going to happen again."

"Rick..."

Castle was about to argue back when he saw the very genuine look of concern in her eyes. He had know since before the first date that those eyes, and the person they belonged to in general, would cause him trouble. He knew he wouldn't be able to refuse them or her.

"Fine, we'll take the cab." Castle sighed.

Kate smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks."

Castle smiled back and suddenly he knew he was doomed, but at the same time wondered how he was so lucky to have met this woman.

* * *

_**Well, I feel I should stop here for now. The next chapter will be Kate meeting Alexis and Martha. **_

_**tell me, was this good? bad? horrible? (probably horrible?) I'm apologizing loads right now, as you read this, for the extreme lack of editing. I have been trying to do so many things at the same time lately, so I apologize if this chapter is horrible. either way, please tell me what you thought of this, and if you have any ideas you would like to see incorporated into the story some time in the future tell me in your review or pm me. Thanks guys! **_

_**P.S. the next chapter will be MUCH better.**_

_**to be continued? **_


End file.
